Reverse Falls
by ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow
Summary: Welcome to the Reverse Falls! Home of some funny and weird characters, this sleepy town in Oregon is the total reverse of the Gravity Falls universe with a little add in. Let's see what adventures come this way. (Gravity Falls AU, Possible Pairs: Pacif Gid, Dipica, Mab Gid, Bill OC)
1. Adventure Awaits, I

Hey, duckies! Welcome to Reverse Falls, a Reverse Gravity Falls au fanfiction! I own nothing in this story but my OC and my view on the au. Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch. (And my many apologies on my shameless formatting for the next several chapters.)

* * *

 **Ah, summer break. The best time of the year to simply sit back and watch as the grass slowly grew taller.**

 _"Dude! That was awesome! Let's do that again!" A blonde teen-aged boy grinned at his red headed friend, a video camera attached to his helmet and a skateboard in hand.  
"Like, totally, dude! Betcha ten bucks you can't skate..."_

 **An even better time to just relax and sleep away the stress from the school year previous. Just simply taking life a day at time, no planning needed.**

 _A large wooden billboard takes its place surrounded by pine trees of sizes with a beautiful mountain scenery behind it. The sign is one of those classic welcoming signs that greet tourists and others as they enter the town.  
"WELCOME TO REVERSE FALLS," it says in large black letters superimposed over a pretty little sunrise and a couple of rolling hills._

 **Unless you happen to be gifted with a nerdy cousin and a crazy best friend like mine.**

 _A trio of children crash through the sign with ear piercing screams, looks of terror pasted on their faces.  
"Guys, push the pedal to the metal! That _thing _is commin' closer!" The blonde girl with a pair of braces screamed into the ears of a boy with pure white hair and a girl with steel grey hair.  
The giant creature behind them grasped a monstrous hand towards their fleeing cart and missed by a hair. The children, however, screamed louder as they flew off a large ramp-like rock and slammed back down onto the ground with the harsh helping hand of gravity._

 **My name is Minerva. The boy driving the cart is my cousin Gideon and the girl currently tossing her cookies is my best friend Pacifica. Now, you gotta be wondering why three kids are running away from a creature straight out of a horror movie.**

 _The monster ripped up a huge pine tree, tossing it almost like a javelin into the path of the golf cart.  
"WATCH OUT!" Minerva screamed as Gideon roughly turned on the wheel. The kids slammed into each other, their faces frozen in mid scream as they nearly slammed into the tree trunk._

 **I can assure there is a logical explanation for this all. Honestly. So let's take a step back and start at the beginning, shall we?**


	2. Adventure Awaits, II

_Previously:_  
The monster ripped up a huge pine tree, tossing it almost like a javelin into the path of the golf cart.  
"WATCH OUT!" Minerva screamed as Gideon roughly turned on the wheel. The kids slammed into each other, their faces frozen in mid scream as they nearly slammed into the tree trunk.

 _ **I can assure there is a logical explanation for this all. Honestly. So let's take a step back and start at the beginning, shall we?**_

* * *

Gideon is sitting on the floor in his living room at home, his nose shoved into one of Sir Conan Arthur Doyle's Sherlock Holmes books. He's dressed in a black and teal hoodie with black shorts and an ugly olive colored baseball cap.

 **It began with my aunt and uncle pretty much deciding my cousin spent too much time inside with his books. So they thought of a pretty decent way to get Gideon outside of the house and somewhere with fresher air.**

Gideon's father, Bud Pines, snagged the leather bound novel from his hands with a friendly grin. He started outside to the car as Mrs. Pines set two suitcases and a book bag packed for the summer beside Gideon, dabbing a thick coat of sunscreen on his nose. His mother then shuffles him out of the house and into the car, heading off for the two part trip to a town up north in 'rural' Oregon.

 **They sent him to stay with our Great Uncle Stanley Pines, or Grunkle Stan as we call the old man. So far, honestly, since my cousin arrived in the sleepy town of Reverse Falls, it hasn't really felt like the ghost town it usually feels like.**

Minerva watched quietly as Gideon piled several books into a miniature bookcase with a raised eyebrow. She was eager to have her cousin staying with her and Grunkle Stan for the summer, which made her summer less boring by far.  
"M-Minerva-" started Gideon shyly, looking over at the cousin he was just getting to meet.  
"It's Minnie," the girl said as she bounced on a green and silver themed bed.  
"W-well, Minnie," the boy started before he felt something munching on his hoodie. His blue eyes widened slightly when he turned around to see what was trying to eat his clothes, "W-why's there a goat...on m-my bed..?"  
Minvera glanced away from Gideon and let her eyes land on the old goat in their attic room, "Oh, that's Grunkle Stan's goat Gompers. He won't hurt you, Gideon."

 **Gideon was a bit awkward when I introduced him to Pacifica at first. It made me wonder if he ever made friends with a girl before.**

"HI, MINNIE!" Pacifica screamed cheerfully as she ran towards her grey haired friend. The 90s styled girl tripped over her own feet, a muffled shout- "I'M OKAY!"- heard by the cousins, before she jumped back up to reach the Pines.  
"Yellow, Cif. Let me introduce Gideon-" Minerva was cut off my her spunky friend.  
"He's sooo cute! Is he your boy-toy, gurl?" Gideon was left blushing, incomprehensible mess of denial.  
"Nope. He's my cousin from the south," she grinned widely, "and he'll be here all summer long!"  
"WOOH!"

 **Then again, at least he handled our Grunkle's weirdness better.**

"Kid, wanna meet Mr. Nye?" An old man with graying hair question jovially. Gideon nodded slowly, not sure what to expect. When his Grunkle pulled out a hideously made sock puppet, he had that one look of constipated unamusement. The old man just laughed.

 **And that's Grunkle Stan. He had an idea one day to turn his shack in the middle of nowhere into a place he called 'The Mystery Shack'. Despite it being a half decent trap, the only real mystery is why people are stupid enough to even come sometimes.**

Stan calmly lead a large group of tourists around the shack as he introduced various 'creatures' and 'mysterious' objects. He made the tour exciting for the flock of sheeple group of tourists, introducing a mummified mermaid at one point and passing by a rabbit with antlers.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you the Sasocrotch!" The man pronounced as if he were unveiling a rare creature and not a Sasquatch in his old briefs.

 **Guess who works there for an allowance?**

Minerva sat behind the cash register and watched as her cousin attempted to sweep the floor with an awkwardly sized broom. Both of them were bored, though the 12 year old girl could easily say she liked the laughs the tourists gave her.  
Pacifica was also in the shop, slowly inching a finger towards a jar of eyeballs.  
"Miss Southwest, leave the merchandise alone," came Grunkle Stan's call from afar. The man was far too used to the crazy girl's antics. The blonde sighed before turning her eyes towards a cute boy with brown hair.  
"Another crush, Cif?"  
"Noooo," the other girl drew out slowly, a blush darkening her cheeks.  
"Sure, and I'm a pretty princess in love with triangles," the gray haired girl's sarcasm was obvious in that.  
"Eh? You aren't, Minnie?"  
"No. I'm not, and besides what about the last three crushes you've had this summer so far?"

 _ **Cue Flashbacks**_  
*Random Tourist*

 _"Yo! I'm Pacifica, cuteh, but you can call me the queen of your fantasies," Pacifica flirted awkwardly, eyes fluttering at the tan brunette. A moment later, she smacked his shoulder a bit too hard and made him slam into a stack of sunglasses. "Just kidding, cuteh! Hehehehe!"_

*Male Employee*

 _"Welcome to the Carpet Kingdom! Come one and all for savings!" An older male adult dressed as a jester called outside of a carpet store. From beside him the balloons parted to reveal the blonde staring at him intently.  
"...Take me with you," she whispered, making him shriek in surprise. In the background, Minerva slammed her palm into her face._

*Dog Boy*

 _A young boy is walking a small dog, a dazed look on his face. A moment later Pacifica popped out of later and appeared beside him, grinning cheerfully at him like that weird girl that flirts with every cute boy she sees.  
"Oh my gosh, you like dogs? I like dogs!" She starts gestured between them awkwardly, her braces glinting in the light. "Like, what is going on here?"_

 ** _End Flashbacks_**

"Shhh, how do you know my dream hunk won't be the next to walk through the door?" She pouted at her friend.  
Almost with TV show timing, Gideon was the one to walk through the door. He blinked and looked up at the girls, one of whom was blushing darkly and the other of whom was attempting to muffle her laughter. Honestly, that was just priceless.  
"Wh-what's so funny?" That made Minerva laugh a bit harder as she doubled over.  
"N-nothing, G-Gids!"  
Grunkle Stan came towards the trio and grinned, "So, kids, want to help Grunkle Stan with something important?"  
"No thanks, Grunkle." Minnie.  
"Nope, sir!" Pacifica.  
"S-sure, I guess." Gideon.  
"Thanks, Gideon! I need you," he started cheerfully as he shoved a bunch of signs and couple of tools into the white haired boy's arms, "to go hang these in the spooky area of the woods. And be back before curfew!"


	3. Adventure Awaits, III

_Previously:_  
 _"No thanks, Grunkle." Minnie.  
"Nope, sir!" Pacifica.  
"S-sure, I guess." Gideon.  
"Thanks, Gideon! I need you," he started cheerfully as he shoved a bunch of signs and couple of tools into the white haired boy's arms, "to go hang these in the spooky area of the woods. And be back before curfew!"_

* * *

Gideon quietly hammered the signs into the huge pine trees in hopes to hurry back in time. Sometimes he hated how timid he sounded, especially around girls. He sounded like a little kid (even though he's only eleven), and he was so short on top of it. As he mourned the cuteness he had, the boy payed no attention as he slowly ran out of arrows to hang up for the Mystery Shack.  
No, it took the sound of metal being hammered into metal to snag his mind back into reality. He looked around for the source of the echoing noise. When he failed to find it, Gideon shrugged and hammered into the tree once more. Clang! Clang! Gideon froze and stared at the tree. _'A metal...tree...?'_  
He drops the sign, hammer, and nail at the base of the tree before feeling over the tree curiously. Grime came away from the tree, revealing a window-like hollow visible to him. It took him all his strength and willpower to wrench the door open, sweat beading on his forehead as he tried his hardest. When it finally opened, the old mechanism inside seemed to wait to be toggled with; the two levers were just tantalizing to his rampant curiosity and his hands twitched with the urge to see what they do. Maybe moving them wouldn't be so bad, they were just little levers after all.  
Gideon's hands ended up on the levers and lead to him test one toggle before testing the other when nothing happened. Barely a moment later, a rumbling sound is heard behind him and the goat, that somehow followed him, was running away with several loud bleats. The child quickly turned on his heels, blue eyes landing on the weird hole behind him. Okay, maybe moving them was bad.

"H-huh...?" Gideon mumbled as he moved towards the very hole that could be bad. He couldn't stop himself, curiosity was strong in this one. Once at the edge of the hole, he leaned over and blinked in surprise. Inside the metal hideaway was a tattered, red leather-bound book with a golden symbol that reminded him of and the number three written on it. Why would someone hide a book so securely?

Chubby child fingers quickly flipped through the book, stopping only to look at a small eyeglass momentarily. He continued onto the next page and set to reading the page covered in elegant script, weird symbols, and such.

 _"It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Reverse Falls, Oregon."_

He paused for a moment, wondering what was exactly going on. The book was just so strange. Another page was quickly turned, more symbols and even several realistic drawings of supernatural beings were shown to Gideon. Another page made him halt, if only to stare at large red letters, **TRUST NO ONE**. His eyes then scanned the entry made by the author as his curiosity bubbled and boiled inside him.

 _"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before he finds it. Remember: in Reverse Falls there is no one you can trust."_

"No one...you can trust? Huh," mumbled Gideon faintly.  
"Who said that?" Gideon turned around and shrieked girlishly, surprised to see his cousin leaning over him curiously. The girl raised an eyebrow, shaking her head slightly.  
"U-uh, no one!" The boy quickly hid the book in his hoodie, trying to keep it as much of a secret as possible. Minerva noted his reaction, but let him be. He'd tell her eventually.  
"Okaaay then," she drawled. "You ready to come home now?"  
"Y-yeah!" He nodded and seemed to debate a bit internally. "A-and I-I'll tell you when we get to the a-attic."  
"Sure thing, cuz." Well, that was fast.

* * *

"So this town is a hub for spooks?" Minerva was leaning over the couch's arm, looking at Gideon and his new book in interest.  
"S-seems like the a-author thought so," he sat beside the skull-like end table. The book was open between the two, its current page listing information on gnomes. Minerva found them rather unnerving in appearance.  
"So what's your plan? Are we gonna search for these creatures ourselves...?"  
"I-I was-" He was interrupted by the sound of a door being opened and shut, followed by the heavy thudding of feet.  
"MINNIE!" hollered Pacifica as she pounced on her friend, "I GOT A DATE WITH A CUTEH PATOOTEH!"  
Minerva winced slightly from the impact, but whom wouldn't when a human bullet comes at them like Pacifica did. It wasn't until the blonde stopped constricting the other girl that she properly registered what her friend said. _Tick, tick- BA-BOOM!  
_ "A date?! With whom? AND WHEN DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN?!" The girl freaked loudly at her friend as she shook her. How could she get a boyfriend within ten minutes?  
"Weeelll, I decided I was gonna go visit the cemetery and so I did. Then I met this really cute guy," Pacifica gushed, a blush rising up to her cheeks. "He's so cute and deep, and did I mention cute? Oh, I told him to come get me here, just so I could introduce him to you, mah bestie!"  
Before she could open her mouth in order to object, the doorbell rang loudly. Pacifica jumped up and ran to the door, her windbreaker fluttering behind her as she ran. Stan passed through the room with a smile and a wave, walking towards the kitchen. But then he paused when he saw Gideon move the journal behind him from the corner of his bad eyes.  
"Hey, kiddo. What're you reading?"  
"U-uh, the Lord of Rings...?" He prayed internally that the great uncle would just leave now.  
"Aahh, good book. Enjoy then."  
Minerva was still sitting where Pacifica left her. She seemed close to breaking from the suddenness of the new summer, whirlwind romance of her boy-loving friend. Even when she returned with a tall teen in a black hoodie, the grey haired girl was still trying to process the information.  
"So, bestie, this is mah cuteh!" Pacifica introduced dramatically.  
"'Sup," the so-called 'cuteh' greeted.  
"Good afternoon," the semi-broken girl greeted back dully.  
"S-so, wh-what's your name..?" Thank you, Gideon, for speaking up for your cousin.  
"Uh, Normal...Man?"  
"Shh, he means Norman," giggled Pacifica from behind her hand. Minerva and Gideon both ended up suspicious about this Norman. Was he using a pseudonym? "Anyway, don't wait up for me, bestie!"  
The Pines duo could do nothing as they watched the smaller girl lead the tall teen away. Minerva slowly moved her head to face her cousin with a blank face.  
"I don't trust him any farther than I could throw him," she stated, "and why would a guy be in a graveyard during the day? Suspicious, I do think so."  
Gideon looked at the book and nodded, "A-agreed."

 **And so, in the duty of a best friend, I made Gideon help me protect the naive girl from the stranger. Thank you for finding that book, cuz.**


	4. Adventure Awaits, IV

_Previously:_

 _"I don't trust him any farther than I could throw him," she stated, "and why would a guy be in a graveyard during the day? Suspicious, I do think so."  
Gideon looked at the book and nodded, "A-agreed."_

 _ **And so, in the duty of a best friend, I made Gideon help me protect the naive girl from the stranger. Thank you for finding that book, cuz.**_

* * *

The Pines duo were hovering over the unusual journal, trying to find out if their suspicions on Norman's abnormality was real or just imagined. Several times, Minerva would get up and pace the attic room. She was hoping it was just imagined. Her friend was having a summer fling, something she had always tried to have, and Minerva didn't want to ruin it.  
"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers?! Beware Reverse Falls's nefarious..." the younger cousin read aloud for the elder, his words turning into a strangled gasp, " _Z-zombies!?_ "  
Minerva froze in mid step, her mind automatically assuming the worst. Images of a zombified Norman flashed through her head before jumping to a zombie version of Pacifica. She fell to her knees and groaned in misery.  
"She _would_ be unlucky enough for that," bemoaned the friend, hands dragging down her face slowly. "Gideon, what do we _do?_ "  
"W-well, we w-would need evidence first," he pointed out to the woeful cousin of his honestly, "b-because we w-wouldn't want t-to sound l-like we're mah-mad."  
"And this is why you get to be the brains, Detective Gideon," she eventually said, looking at him with a single eye. "So, how do we get the evidence? Stalk- I mean, follow them?"

 **So we ended up bringing a video camera and stalked followed them.**

 _Park_

The duo filmed the couple from a fair distance away, bushes and trees hiding them. They watched as the preppy blonde threw a bright red Frisbee at the suspect, who managed to catch it. Though he ended up falling over a moment later. Minerva looked at Norman with a frown as Gideon lowered the camera.

 _Diner_

From inside the diner, Minerva and Gideon carefully observed the couple entering the building. The shattering of glass caused by Norman made Minerva glower from behind her menu, unhappy the teen was seemingly a fool.

"A-at least he's a gen-gentleman...?" muttered Gideon quietly as Norman opened the door for Pacifica, whom giggled shyly at the gesture.  
"Merg..." was all that came from the grey girl.

 _Graveyard_

The couple cheerfully frolicked through Reverse Falls' ancient cemetery, their laughter loudly ringing in the air. Minerva and Gideon hid behind large, elaborate gravestones as they kept stalking the pair all around Reverse Falls. They focused intently on Norman when he stumbled and fell into an open grave. Three eyes seemed to zero on the brunette as he crawled awkwardly out of the grave with a groaning scream.  
"Arrrguuuhhh!"  
The focused turned onto the blonde girl whom stared at the teen awkwardly for a moment before the pair burst out in puerile laughter.

 **Gideon and I both agreed, we had enough evidence to prove our case.**

The trio were in the annex bedroom the cousins shared at the Shack, the door closed behind them. Gideon was nervously fiddling with the red journal, eyes looking anywhere but Pacifica. Said blonde was bouncing cheerfully on Minerva's bed unaware of the awkward tension filling the room while Minerva leaned against the wall, staring quietly out the window.  
"Hey," Minerva spoke, deciding the silence lasted long enough, "I want to talk to you about _Norman_ , Cif."  
"Isn't he just a cuteh? I'd love for him to give me a little smooch," giggled the cheerful girl carelessly. "He's just perfs."  
"Cif, I don't like or trust him," she deadpanned, staring straight at her friend. "He's a stranger, older than you, and too suspicious!"  
"Bu-But Minnie..." Pacifica was startled by her friend disapproving of her boyfriend.  
"Cif, I'm sorry. But for all you know, he could be a zombie or... or some kind of super pervert!" Minerva gestured to Gideon, motioning that he should open the book and show Pacifica what they were talking about.  
He flipped the book open and showed them the page about zombies, or at least he thought he did. Minerva felt her eye twitch slightly as she and Pacifica looked awkwardly at the gnome page. Gideon looked down at the book, flushed brightly and flipped quickly to the zombie page.  
"N-Norman fits th-the cr-criteria f-for being a zuh-zuh-zombie," stuttered the shy boy as he looked at Pacifica. "W-we juh-just want yuh-you sa-"  
"Silence thine selves!" Pacifica interrupted indignantly. "You're just jelly I caught me a cuteh."  
The blonde didn't wait to hear anymore from her friends before she stalked out, her chin held high in childish disregard. The silent look shared between the cousins stated all that needed to be said, _'That could have gone a lot better.'_

* * *

Hey, duckies! So, I'm hoping you've all enjoyed Reverse Falls so far, and I'd like to mention that I've recently gotten a co-author to help me write this lovely brainchild.

- _This ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow with a cheerful sign off._


	5. Adventure Awaits, V

_Previously:_

 _"Silence thine selves!" Pacifica interrupted indignantly. "You're just jelly I caught me a cuteh."  
The blonde didn't wait to hear anymore from her friends before she stalked out, her chin held high in childish disregard. The silent look shared between the cousins stated all that needed to be said,_ 'That could have gone a lot better.'

* * *

Strutting out of the Shack, Pacifica found herself face to face with Norman. He had come looking for her. Smiling widely, Pacifica showcased the colorful coat she was wearing. It was fluorescent yellows, blues, and pinks while dazzling sequins were everywhere. "How do I look?" She asked, a hint of pride in her voice.  
"Shiny." Was all Norman can say.  
Giggling, Pacifica answered, "Oh, Norman. You always know what to say." With that, the two of them, hand in hand, headed out towards the forest. All Minerva and Gideon could do is watch.  
"I guess we don't have any real proof." Minerva sighed, watching the couple. "Maybe we can- okay, maybe _I_ can be kind of paranoid some-"  
"AAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGHH!" Gideon unleashed a terrified and nearly girly screech. He had been reviewing the footage they caught, making sure that they were honestly weren't missing anything. Fumbling the video camera, he handed it over to Minnie.  
The screen showed the couple with their backs towards the camera. Norman had his arm wrapped around Pacifica. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. At least, not until Norman's hand fell off. Turning quickly, the teen picked up the appendage and stuck it back into his sleeve.  
Sparing time only for a moment's glance at each other, the cousins tripped over each other racing down the stairs.

* * *

By this time, Pacifica and Norman had reached a clearing in the forest. Releasing her hand from Norman's grip, Pacifica unleashed a dreamy sigh. "Finally. We're alone."  
"Yes." Norman answered in his monotone voice. "Alone."

* * *

"Grunkle Stan!" Gideon shouted desperately, waving his hands in the air. Stan was showing some tourists around the perimeter of the shack, coming to a stop next to a stone golem.  
"And here we have the rock that looks like a face rock. The rock that looks like a face." He drabbled on, oblivious to the cousins' attempts to get his attention.  
"Grunkle Stan!" Minerva also called out. But all the attempts were fruitless. The one thing that concerned their grunkle at the present moment was explaining that the rock wasn't actually a face, and that it simply looked like a face.  
Seeing that they won't catch Stan's attention in time, Gideon and Minerva began searching for other ways to follow the zombie. Spying an abandoned golf cart, Gideon sprinted over, and hopped into the driver's seat. Mere feet behind him was Minerva, hoisting a shovel on her shoulder. "For the zombies." She explained, seeing Gideon's quizzical expression. With that, the golf cart squealed to a start, and the cousins took off to save Pacifica.

* * *

"Pacifica, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's something I should tell you." Norman told Pacifica. He couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice, and began twirling the zipper on his jacket.  
"Oh, you cuteh." Pacifica replied, blue eyes growing large. "You can tell me anything!"  
"Alright." Norman had his back to the girl. "Just don't freak out. Just keep an open mind. Be cool." With that, he turned back to face Pacifica, and slowly unzipped his jacket. Pacifica couldn't keep her eyes off him. What was he revealing?  
The jacket fell away, and the true Norman was revealed. He was... a stack of gnomes.

* * *

Hi, people! In case you don't know me, I'm Aglo, and I am a new co-author for this story. It is a lot of fun writing this. Hooray! Either way, that's it for me. And I am signing off. 'Till next time!


	6. Adventure Awaits, VI

_Previously:_

 _"Alright." Norman had his back to the girl. "Just don't freak out. Just keep an open mind. Be cool." With that, he turned back to face Pacifica, and slowly unzipped his jacket. Pacifica couldn't keep her eyes off him. What was he revealing?_  
 _The jacket fell away, and the true Norman was revealed. He was... a stack of gnomes._

* * *

"Is this weird?" The head gnome asked, pushing his brown hair back into place. "Is this too weird? You need to sit down?"  
Pacifica's eye twitched, and her mouth fell open. Her boy-toy was a stack of five gnomes?!  
"Alright. I'll explain." The top gnome began talking again. "So, we're gnomes. First off, get that out of the way." He continued rambling on, oblivious to Pacifica gaping expression. "I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason, and... I'm sorry, I always forget you're name." He addressed one of the bottom gnomes.  
"Smebulock." The gnome with a matted grey beard answered.  
"Smebulock!" Jeff snapped his fingers, turning back to Pacifica. "Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been looking for a new queen! Right, guys?"  
The other four gnomes all clamored up, agreeing with their leader. Pacifica plopped herself down on a rock, face palming. Her dreams where crushed.  
"So what do you say?" Jeff spoke up again, looking at Pacifica hopefully. Tapping his foot on the head of Steve, the entire structure went down on one knee and held up an engagement ring, which was decorated with beautiful crystals. "Will you join us, in holy matrignomey. Matra- matri _mo_ ny. Blaugh! Can't talk today!"  
Pacifica breathed in sharply. "Look, you guys are really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, what!"  
Jeff hung his head, not doing a good job of hiding his sorrow. "It's okay. we'll never forget you, Cif." Pacifica breathed a sigh of relief, and prepared to thank the tiny men for their understanding. However, Jeff didn't give her the opportunity. He said, with determination etched on his face, "Because we are going to kidnap you." As the gnomes jumped on her, the girl let out a screech of pure terror.

* * *

"Duh-duh-don't wuh-worry Pah-Pacifica!" Gideon yelled out, swerving the cart madly. "We-we'll s-save you from that zuh-zombie!"  
"Gideon, be careful!" Minerva exclaimed, gripping tightly on the handrails for dear life. Turning sharply, Gideon barely made a curve on the foot worn path.  
"Help!" Pacifica's voice echoed throughout the forest. Gideon followed the sound, leading him and a glaring Minerva into an enchanted part of the woods. They saw Pacifica struggling against tiny men in red hats and blue overalls.  
"The more you struggle, the more awkward this will be for everyone!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Just, hold her in place, Steve."  
Unfortunately for Steve, at that exact moment, Pacifica threw a well aimed slap at him. The gnome was knocked against the wall. He barely managed a kneeling position before he began puking out a colorful rainbow.  
"What is going on here?!" Minerva's authoritative voice filled the crystalline cave. But it didn't seem to affect the gnomes. One hissed at her before rejoining his comrades in restraining the struggling Pacifica.  
"Mah cuteh turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" Pacifica exclaimed, falling under the weight of the gnomes. "And they're total jerkwads! Ow! Hair, hair, _hair_." She whimpered as the tiny men began tugging at her blonde locks.  
"Gn-gnomes?" Gideon's trembling voice echoed slightly. "W-we w-were way off." Retrieving the journal, he flipped to the page about gnomes. "Gnomes. Th-the little men of the Reverse Falls forest. We-weaknesses, _unknown!_ "  
"Well, that's just perfect!" Gideon heard the irritated voice of Pacifica. She had by now been restrained with minuscule stakes and tiny ropes. Jeff turned to face the cousins.  
"Let go of my best friend." Minerva growled at the gnome, who let out a chuckle.  
"Oh, hey there! You know, all of this is really just a big misunderstanding. Cif's not in danger. She's just marrying all 1000 of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity. Isn't that right, honey?" He looked over at Pacifica.  
"You guys are butt faces." She screamed at Jeff, prompting another gnome to cover her mouth with a tiny hand.  
"G-give her back right n-now. Or el-else." Gideon stuttered out, trying to put on a brave face.  
"You think you can stop us, boy?" Jeff questioned, a grave expression on his face. "You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race. Do not trifle with the-"  
He was interrupted by Minerva, who simply brought her foot back and kicked to the gnome to the side with a shadowed smile. In the moment of chaos, she hacked away at Pacifica's bonds, who, with startling war cry, threw the rest of the gnomes off herself. The trio sprinted towards the cart, Minerva taking the rear and warding off any of the tiny creatures that tried to follow them.  
"They're getting away with our queen!" Jeff cried out, picking himself off the ground. "No, no, _no_!"  
The kids clambered into the golf cart and just sat there. "What are you waiting for?!" Pacifica screeched at Gideon, who meaningfully pointed to his seat belt. Groaning in frustration, the blonde quickly fastened hers and stuck her tongue out at Gideon. Only then did the white haired boy start the cart and speed away from the rather pretty lair.  
Huffing, Jeff climbed to a rock. His eyes narrowing into slits from anger as he watched them beat out a hasty retreat. "You've messed with the wrong creatures, kids." He growled. "Gnomes of the forest, _ASSEMBLE_!"

* * *

Hi, people! It is I, Aglo! This had been another chapter. The conclusion of this arc will come next time. Until then, stay tuned! I am now signing off.

Hey, this is Rebecca here. I have to say one thing to all of you, don't you ever think of the Avengers when you hear Jeff speak that last line? Anyway, thanks Aglo for being my lovely co-author and thank all 42 of you whom have given this story a heart. I hope you guys all keep enjoying it!

 _This is ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow, signing off_


	7. Adventure Awaits, VII

_Previously:  
The kids clambered into the golf cart and just sat there. "What are you waiting for?!" Pacifica screeched at Gideon, who meaningfully pointed to his seat belt. Groaning in frustration, the blonde quickly fastened hers and stuck her tongue out at Gideon. Only then did the white haired boy start the cart and speed away from the rather pretty lair.  
Huffing, Jeff climbed to a rock. His eyes narrowing into slits from anger as he watched them beat out a hasty retreat. "You've messed with the wrong creatures, kids." He growled. "Gnomes of the forest, _ASSEMBLE _!"_

* * *

"Gideon, come on. Hurry," urged Pacifica as Gideon drove them away from gnomes' dens, her instincts in a frenzy as they escaped.  
"Wuh-well, I-I wouldn't wuh-worry ah-about it," he said optimistically as he watched the pathway, preparing for any sharp turns on their way back. "Th-they hah-have very st-stubby legs, suh-suh-so they sh-shouldn't fuh-follow that quickly."  
Thunderous bangs and thuds caught the trio of children's attention, their golf cart soon slowing as they searched for the source of the noises. Several large trees fell to the trembling ground as a huge being came into their line of sight. Pacifica let out a scream as the giant built out of gnomes tried to step on them, Gideon taking that as a cue to race away from the beast.  
"Dang it," Minerva growled quietly as she kept her eye on gnomes.  
The gnome beast was headed by Jeff, his hands working to control the ones below him via their lever like hats, "Alright, guys, teamwork! Let's do it just like we practiced!" All he received in response was a united growl from the beast.  
"Move," Minerva started when she noticed how one of the gnome beast's hands was starting to move before shouting in panic, " _MOVE!_ "  
Gideon swerved the cart as the arm smashed into the ground behind them, the gnomes breaking apart momentarily before they scrambled back together. They were back in motion and chasing the kids as the cart moved faster, swerving hard enough to shift the girls out of the vehicle before they slammed back in.  
"COME BACK WITH OUR QUEEN!" screeched Jeff the gnome as he maneuvered his gnome beast to grab at them again.  
"Guys, push the pedal to the metal! That _thing_ is commin' closer!" Pacifica screamed into Gideon's and Minerva's ears, nearly deafening them.

The giant gnome look-a-like behind them grasped a monstrous hand towards their fleeing cart and missed by a hair. The children, however, screamed louder as they flew off a large ramp-like rock and slammed back down onto the ground with the harsh helping hand of gravity. Jeff used his fellow gnomes as darts and threw them at the preteens, letting them cause havoc in the fleeing vehicle.  
"Ha, ha!" cackled a gnome as it hung off one of the golf cart's bars before Minerva punched it off. The gnome, Shmebulock, landed behind Gideon whom, in a fit of annoyance, bashed him into the steering wheel. Shmebulock found himself flying out of the cart, dazing in and out of reality, once the boy released him.  
While another gnome began to claw and bite at Gideon's face, Minerva attempted to rid herself of a gnome that was pulling on her hair. For a moment her fringe moved off her right eye before she managed to punch it away, Latin escaping her mouth in anger, " _Vade retro!_ "  
Her blonde friend had just helped free her cousin, who stared at Pacifica in minor adoration, and stared at the other girl whom shrugged, "Meh, just told him to 'begone'."  
The moment was ruined when the giant gnome tore a huge pine tree from the earth and tossed it like a javelin into their path. They stared wide eyed at the tree as everything seemed to slow down before one of the girls screamed, "WATCH OUT!"  
Gideon turned on the wheel roughly, but was unable to stop the cart as it turned on its side and skidding under the felled tree. They stopped just barely before the Mystery Shack, a mess of terrified children and tangled limbs. The giant gnome approached the children as they crawled out on their hands and knees, looking worse for wear.  
"Stay back!" The white haired boy managed to demand without a stutter, throwing the shovel at the gnomes in an attempt at defense. The gnomes swatted it away like a cat with a ball of yarn, leaving two of the children to cling to each other tightly and the other to stand there glowering at the beasts. Minerva seemed to be hissing at the gnomes like a feline, her teeth bared in anger. They were threats to her family and she was prepared to destroy them with any means possible; However, even she knew she outnumbered by the tiny men.  
"Wuh-Where's Gr-Grunkle Stan?" whimpered the cowering children weakly.

Inside the Shack, Stan was entertaining a group of tourists with a lolipop-like wand with white swirl in the center, "Behold, the world's most distracting object!"  
"Ooooh," the sheep-like people in unison.  
"Just try to look away," the old man said cheerfully, distracted by the toy himself, "I can't even remember what I was talking about!"

"It's the end of the line, kids," the lead gnome shouted down to the trio, his eyes wild. "Marry us, Pacifica, before we do something crazy!"  
 _'There's gotta be a way to get out of this!'_ The tweens thought as they looked around for an escape. None of them knew what to do, though they all agreed that they didn't want to see the blonde married off to a colony of gnomes. That thought alone made them want to shudder.  
"Minnie, Giddy," the blonde said quietly as she detached herself from the cap less boy as she walked forward, shuddering at what she was risking. "I'll do it."  
"Cifica?" Minerva stared at her friend. "What? No!"  
"Yuh-you can't!" Gideon stuttered, his eyes jumping from the blonde and to the gnomes frantically. "You're st-still a kid!"  
"Please, trust me on this!" The Pines cousins looked at the blonde before sighing, stepping away from her slowly. Pacifica took in a deep breath before answering the gnome man, "Jeff, fine! I'll marry you."  
"Hot dog! Help me down there, Jason!" Jeff cheered as he started to climb down the giant gnome to her, _"_ Thanks, Andy! Alright, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike." He walked up to Pacifica, withdrawing a diamond ring and offering it to her with a grin, "Eh? Eh? You like?"  
Pacifica didn't respond as she gave him her hand. The brunette gnome slid the ring onto her finger, speaking to her brightly, "Bada-bing, bada-bam! Now let's get you back into the forest, honey pie!"  
"You may now kiss the bride," came a flat statement from the blonde.  
The smiling gnome gave her a lecherous smile, leaning up towards her, "Don't mind if I do!"  
Leaning down slowly, Pacifica made as if to kiss Jeff before pulling out a leaf blower and pointing it in his face.  
"A-aah! Hey, hey, wait a minute! Whoa, whoa! Wh-what's goin' on?!" Jeff's muffled scream came from within the machine, slowly being sucked in via his face. The twelve year old snarled at him as she increased the suction power, " _That_ is for you _lying_ to me!"  
She increased in the power farther, Minerva letting out mad cackles as she watched, " _That_ is for _breaking my heart!_ "  
"Owww! Ow! _OW!_ " whimpered the gnome as he was sucked in further, "My face!"  
"And _this_ is for messing with my friends!" Pacifica aimed the gnome canon back at the giant gnome, glancing back at the surprised boy and cackling girl with a smile, "Wanna do the honors?"  
The two looked at the blonde and then at each other, momentarily silent before nodding in agreement. They helped steady the makeshift canon at the giant and each placed a hand on the switch, "On three?"  
"One," Gideon smiled timidly, looking unusual without his hat.  
"Two," the blonde counted, glowering at the gnomes.  
" _THREE! FIRE AT WILL!_ " came the war cry of Minerva as they reversed the suction and shot Jeff at the giant. They watched as it exploded into separate gnomes, the grey girl letting her eye track the gnome bullet as far as she could.  
"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS...!" was the fading cry of the defeated gnome.  
Minerva cackled louder at his cry, the leaf blower in her hand as she aimed it around at the left over gnomes. Their various complaints were unrecognized as she blew them away as the rumbling of the machine filled her ears. Several of the gnomes, before she reached them that is, scrambled away from her on all forms. One even got caught in a six-pack ring and was carted away by the bleating goat Gompers.

"U-uh, Gideon? I-I, well, I-I'm sorry I didn't trust you guys," Pacifica apologized while Minerva carried out her game of 'Gnome Away'. "You guys were just looking out for me."  
"D-don't sw-sweat it," he waved off, running his hand through his leaf filled hair. "Yuh-you saved o-our buh-butts."  
"I did, didn't I?" She smiled at the eleven year old, making him blush. "I guess I'm kinda disappointed, ya know? My first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of pervy gnomes."  
"Seriously, Cif," Minerva broke in after cleaning the gnomes up, "you may end up with a cute vamp next time. Of course, some adorable detective may sweep you off your feet instead."  
"You're just saying that," laughed the other girl. "Awkward group hug?"  
"Awesomely awkward group hug." Minerva grinned before grabbing her cousin and her friend in the awkward hug.  
" **Pat, pat, pat** ," the kids joked slightly before heading inside.

The inside of the Shack was surprisingly empty, the old man busily counting the day's earnings. He looked up and paused when he saw the leaf coated trio enter through the front door.  
"Wow, kids. Did you get hit by a herd of deer or something?" joked Stan as he put down the money. The preteens looked at Stan with an unamused expression on their faces before they began to head to the attic. "Uh, hey, wait! Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so, uh... how's about each of you take something from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"  
"A-and th-the cah-catch?" questioned Gideon.  
"You get to pick something before I decide otherwise," grinned the elderly conman as he gestured around the room.  
The trio quickly bustled to the gift shop and began rummaging through the various merchandise. Gideon found a blue and white cap, with a blue star on the front, and put it on his head. It would make a fine replacement for the olive one. "Th-that should do th-the trick." He stuttered out, admiring his reflection in a mirror.  
"And I will have..." Pacifica muttered while digging around in a dusty storage box, "a grappling hook!"  
"Wouldn't you rather have a doll or something?" an unsure Stan questioned. Pacifica, however, had her mind set on this new gadget. She was already hanging from a banister and knocking boxes over. "Okay then..."  
Minerva selected an empty blue journal, rolling her eyes at her friend's antics, "Thanks, Grunks. Can Cif spend the night?"  
"No problem, kiddo," the old man waved her off, still staring at his grand-niece's weird friend as she swung around. "And yeah, remember, no staying up too late."

By now, with the three friends huddled upstairs in the attic, she started writing her first entry. Gideon was filling out the other journal, already writing "leaf blowers" under the gnomes' weaknesses. Pacifica was bouncing giddily on the green bed beside her friend, grappling hook in hand.

 **That journal Gideon found told us there was no one in Reverse Falls we could trust. But when you battle a hundred (kinda creepy and perverted) gnomes side by side with someone, you realize that they probably always got your back in some way.**

"Yo, Pacifica. Could you get the lights?" The grey haired girl asked the blonde.  
"I'm on it." Pacifica replied, shattering the lantern with the grappling hook. The trio laughed, sharing one good time out of many to come.

 **I've lived in this town for a long time by now, and I can't believe I never really noticed any of the strangeness. B** **ut who knows what other secrets are waiting to unlocked, just waiting to be found. I have a feeling this will be the most exciting summer yet!**

At that moment, Stan, dressed in a dark brown bathrobe, walked up to the vending machine. From the side, it would appear to be a normal person getting a midnight snack. Only he keyed in a very interesting combination. The vending machine swung open like a door, revealing a descending pathway. Stan walked in, checking behind him only once, to make sure no one was following.

 **mlgsr mtrhz hrghv vnh**

* * *

Hi, people! Sorry it's been a while. Homework was being, to put it lightly, a jerk. So it was a matter of setting priorities. But here is the another and final chapter of this arc. And, no, that does not mean this is ending. Not even close. But it is the end of, if you can call it that, the first episode. That's it for me. This is Aglo, signing off!


	8. Legendary Nopes, I

Pacifica poured syrup into her mouth, Minerva doing the same. The two were engaged in a syrup race, and the competition was intense. Gideon observed silently, hoping neither would choke. Right when it seemed that Minerva would be victorious, Pacifica slapped the bottom of her bottle, allowing the last drop to roll onto her tongue. Pacifica was delighted, only to burst into a fit of coughing moments later as the grey-nette pouted.  
"Tuh-told you." Gideon stuttered out, glancing worryingly at the blonde. Pacifica straightened out, seemingly fine. That's when Stan waltzed in.  
"Good news, kids." He told the trio joyfully. "It's family bonding day."  
"Oh, can I come?" Pacifica bounced up giddily. "Where are we going? The amusement park? A puppy adoption center? The movies?!"  
"You'll see." Stan winked. "For now, you will all put on blindfolds and get in my car."  
The kids cheered. "W-wait. Wh-what?" Gideon suddenly processed the information. But a cloth already covered his eyes.

A car drove along the beach side. Driving it was a excited Grunkle Stan. Squished in the backseat were Gideon, Minerva, and Pacifica. All were blindfolded. Pacifica's wrists were also bound, as she kept trying to remove the cloth covering her eyes.  
"S-seriously, Gr-grunkle Stan. Wh-where are we going?" Gideon inquired, his patience running low.  
"Hold your horses." Stan retorted, swerving wildly ,making his vision questionable. "We're almost there." The car screeched to a stop. The kids clambered out. The second Pacifica's bonds were cut, she threw off the blindfold and squealed with pure delight.  
The cousins also removed their veils. They were at Reverse Falls Lake, with the sign "Fishing Season Now Open" stretched between two posts. Gideon became suspicious. Minerva downright paled. "Wh-why do you w-want to form a b-bond all of the sudden?" Gideon glanced at his grunkle.  
"I've never had fishing buddies before," Stan explained sadly. "Apparently, the guys at the lodge don't "like" or "trust" me. Plus I wanted to bond with my adorable grandniece and nephew... And their friend." He let out an exasperated sigh. He showcased the fishing boat, with "Stan-o-War" written crudely on the half rotten wood.  
"Grunkle Stan, you know I can't." Minerva was still pale, looking at the water like it could attack her at any moment.  
"You'll be fine." Stan replied, shoving her a life vest. "I even made fishing hats for you guys." He handed them each a poorly made straw hat, with their felt names hanging on by the stitches.  
"Ciffy?" Pacifica stared at hers, questioning the odd nickname.  
"At l-least all y-your letters are on r-right." Gideon glanced at his friend's hat before showing her his. "Half of m-mine are on ba-backwards."  
"Help!" A raspy screech cut through the air. The trio immediately looked up to see an old man in a brown suit standing on the dock. He had a scruffy grey beard and a look of pure terror in his eyes as he backed away from the edge of the pier. A couple of policemen in boat pulled over.  
"What appears to be the problem?" One of them asked.  
"There's something in the water!" The old man exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at the lake. "Something big!"  
This caused the cops to burst out laughing. "There's nothing in the water other than fish and boats," the other one explained through giggles.  
The old man's gaze went downcast. "But... but I saw it." He said half heartily. He began to doubt the truth behind his own words. The trio, however, was intrigued.  
"A lake monster!" Pacifica whispered to her friends. "We can find it and get rich!"  
"Forget the monster!" Grunkle Stan said, annoyed, having overheard their conversation. "Would you prefer to go on a meaningless monster hunt or hang out with your Grunkle Stan?" He gave them a wide smile.  
The friends glanced at each other, already knowing the answer. As much as they appreciated Stan's enthusiasm, they weren't going to let the opportunity of a lifetime pass them by. "I say we grab a boat and go look for it right now." Pacifica said, rearing to go.  
"W-wait." Gideon cut in. "W-wouldn't it be be-better if we did some re-research first. Es-especially after wh-what happened l-last time we w-went in unprepared." Minerva gave a him a grateful nod. This caused Pacifica to reluctantly agree.  
They turned back to Stan, who was waiting in the "Stan-o-War", holding their hats out to them. "Sorry, Grunkle Stan." Minerva said, giving the old man a quick hug before the trio took off in a sprint, racing back towards the Shack.  
"Fine! See if I care!" Stan yelled after them. But, as soon as they were out of sight, his enraged face became a disappointed one. He stared at his unhappy reflection in the water. "Oh, I care, alright." He muttered to himself.

The trio arrived, panting, at the doorstep of the Shack. However, they weren't alone. A young teen with black hair was walking over. He was wearing a yellow checkered shirt and dark blue jeans. He stopped next to them. "Hi, Robbie." Minerva said politely.  
"Oh, hi, Minerva." The teen returned the greeting. He turned to Gideon. "Who's this?"  
"That's my cousin, Gideon. He's staying for the summer. Gideon, this is Robbie. He works here sometimes." Minerva explained.  
"Pleasure." Robbie said, sticking his hand out, which Gideon shook. He seemed nice enough to the smaller boy, and certainly looked more like a teen than the gnomes did.  
"Hey!" Pacifica jumped up to reach Robbie's height. "We are going to research a giant lake monster so we can find it in the lake and show it to everyone and get rich! Want to help us?"  
"Um..." Robbie didn't get a chance to answer, as an eager Pacifica was already dragging him to the door by the collar. Gideon shot a questioning glance at Minerva, who simply shrugged. So they followed their friends inside, heading towards the Mystery Shack library.

* * *

Hi, people! It is I, Aglo! What do you think? This is part one of ark two. Exciting, isn't it? That's it. I having nothing else to say. This is Aglo, signing off (until next time)! Bye!


	9. Legendary Nopes, II

_Previously:  
"Hey!" Pacifica jumped up to reach Robbie's height. "We are going to research a giant lake monster so we can find it in the lake and show it to everyone and get rich! Want to help us?"  
"Um..." Robbie didn't get a chance to answer, as an eager Pacifica was already dragging him to the door by the collar. Gideon shot a questioning glance at Minerva, who simply shrugged. So they followed their friends inside, heading towards the Mystery Shack library._

* * *

"H-hey, Minnie." Gideon addressed his cousin uncertainly. "W-why do you seem so fr-freaked out around w-water?"  
"It has been a life long phobia," Minerva admitted. "I've never been able to swim, and I'm always afraid I'll drown."  
"H-have you ever tr-tried to get ov-over your fear?" Gideon inquired. Minerva paled, prompting Gideon to drop it.  
Upon entering the Mystery Shack library, the cousins saw Pacifica and Robbie already having acquired a large collection of books. Robbie was now sitting at the table, and Pacifica was hanging upside down on a couch by her legs. In silence, the duo grabbed a couple books each and settled in different places; Minerva on the couch next to Pacifica, and Gideon in a navy blue beanbag chair.  
"What book do you have?" Pacifica asked Gideon, her face going red from the blood pooling in her brain.  
" _Mysteries of Reverse Falls Lake_." Gideon managed to answer without stuttering. "You?"  
" _Lake Anomalies_." The blonde answered idly, turning back to her book.  
The next several minutes were passed in silence, broken only by the occasional page turn or yawn. Pacifica, of course, was the first to find something. She squealed and tried to jump, forgetting that she was hanging upside down, causing her to fall to the floor. "I'm OK." she mumbled.  
"You f-found something?" Gideon asked.  
"Yeppers," Pacifica bounced up. She showed the entire group a faded picture of a creature with a humped back and an elongated neck. "What do you think it is?"  
"I'm not sure," Robbie spoke up for the first time since entering the library. "But it could be our first step to discovering this creature."  
"I've got something, too." Minerva told them, holding up her copy of _Reverse Falls Mysteries_. An illustration of a lake creature was showcased on the page. However, it looked very different from the one in Pacifica's book. This one was humanoid, with webbed fingers and fish gills.  
"Th-that's odd." Gideon remarked. "Are th-there two cr-creatures?"  
"That very well may be." Robbie noted, turning back to his book. Gideon took this chance to settle down next to the girls.  
No one said a word for a while. It seemed they hit a dead end in their research. Nothing else was coming up. That's when Pacifica got a light bulb. Literally. She unscrewed the lampshade and took out the bulb, holding it over her head in cartoon fashion. "Guys, I have a light bulb."  
"I see." Minerva muttered, not breaking contact with her book.  
"I mean I have an idea." Pacifica groaned in frustration. That got everyone alert.  
'Wh-what is it?" Gideon inquired.  
"I say we go see that old man by the pier and ask for a description of what he saw. Then we'll know which creature to look for."  
At the thought of going near the water again, Minerva turned a delicate shade of green. Gideon noticed this, and tried to compensate. "H-how about you and R-robbie do that, and Minnie and I w-will continue re-researching."  
"But..." Pacifica looked shocked. "I thought we could go together."  
"No." Minerva answered firmly. "Gideon's plan is good. That way, we can gain more information."  
Pacifica was still sad, but she knew Minerva was right. She and Robbie left, leaving the cousins with the library to themselves.  
"Thanks." Minerva muttered to Gideon.  
"N-no pr-problem." He replied. They returned to the task at hand. The research. The number of books on the table dwindled, but they still found nothing. It began to frustrate them. Minerva grabbed the last book, and, after flipping through it, sighed.  
"We've read every book that has even a possibility of having anything on a lake creature and found nothing." She groaned, getting a migraine.  
"N-not every book." Gideon suddenly lit up. He got his bag and retrieved the journal.  
Minerva's eyes grew large. "Of course. How can we forget? See if there is something on the Reverse Falls Lake."  
"OK." Gideon muttered, already flipping through the pages.

-0-

Stan was sitting in the "Stan-o-War," sulking. He was gloomy. No one else out in the boats would let him get within five feet of them, paddling away and high rates. He was so deep in his funk he didn't even notice Pacifica and Robbie running along the beach side.

-0-

"Old man!" Pacifica called out. "Old man who is scared of the monster in the water! Can we ask you what you saw so that we can find it and sell it and get rich?"  
"I don't think he's here." Robbie pointed out to the blonde. "If I saw something in the lake, I'd run away and never go to the lake again." Pacifica was persistent.  
"Old man with a fear of the monster in the Reverse Falls Lake who saw it and told the cops and they didn't believe you!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs, making Robbie cringe.  
"I'm here." Came back a meek voice.  
Pacifica gave Robbie the "I told you so" look, before sprinting in the direction of the voice.

* * *

" _The Reverse Falls Lake is home to many mysterious creatures. Some harmless ones are three eyed guppies and salmon with legs. However, there is one very dangerous creature. A creature that is sighted occasionally, and still sends chills down people's spines. It is called the Gobblewonker."_

* * *

Hi, people! It is I, Aglo, the writer of legends and the keeper of myths. Yep, I know how to make an entrance. What do you think of this ark? The legend is true! I have nothing else to say. So this is Aglo, signing off. 'Till next time!

Hey, duckies. I realize I myself haven't really written many things since the beginning, but right now my teachers are literally piling homework on us. So, I may not really do anything this arc except edit and rephrase some things when I can. Don't forget to say thanks to Aglo for being awesome about it and for the hard work she's done!  
-Rebecca


End file.
